


You Just Don't Know It Yet

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave attends Dalton where he makes a lot of friends. He keeps a secret from Kurt, but that's not the only secret revealed by the end. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave had considered going back to McKinley, seeing as how most of the hateful comments on his facebook had been from East Lima High. But there was still the lack of support from those that he thought of as friends. Even a few of the Glee kids had called him a hypocrite. Though, after word got out about his "incident" they'd quickly changed their tune. The funny thing was, even over the internet, their sentiments felt sincere. But no, David Karofsky didn't return to McKinley. David Karofsky went to Dalton.

It had been a week since he started, and all he could say was that it was nice. He'd kept to himself about being gay and about his attempt on his life. Not because he was worried about bullies or critics, but because neither of those things defined him. Though, since the Warblers apparently dedicated their Regionals songs to him, almost everybody knew about him anyways. But no one ever said anything. In fact, there were quite a few acquaintances that he thought were on the fast track to becoming his friends.

But that didn't stop him from needing some alone time. Still a bit unfamiliar with the building, he wandered for a while, looking for any kind of empty room. He managed to find a very nice room that, once he closed the door, he realized it must have been the music room because there was a piano on one side. Finally feeling alone, Dave decided to poke around a bit. He was completely done in five minutes. Apparently the Warblers didn't keep anything except their piano in the room.

The only thing he hadn't explored yet was the CD player sitting on said piano. He figured it had been left by accident and knew he shouldn't mess with it. But his curiosity got the better of him. Going over he pressed play and immediately recognized the opening notes of Michael Buble's "Always On My Mind." Releasing a sardonic chuckle he couldn't help but sing along to what he soon discovered was a karaoke version.

_Maybe I didn't treat you_  
 _Quite as good as I should have_  
 _Maybe I didn't love you_  
 _Quite as often as I should have_  
 _Little things I should have said and done_  
 _I just never took the time_

_But you were always on my mind_  
 _You were always on my mind._

He had to take a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears as the lyrics hit pretty close to home. But he and Kurt had become friends, and Dave was starting to feel that while he did love Kurt, he wasn't  _in love_  with him. He hoped that one day he'd actually be able to tell him that. The rest of the song wasn't as applicable, but he sang anyways since no one was around to hear him.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_  
 _All those lonely, lonely times_  
 _And I guess I never told you_  
 _I'm so happy that you're mine_  
 _If I made you feel second best_  
 _Boy, I'm sorry I was blind_

Okay, maybe some still applied really well.

_You were always on my mind_  
 _You were always on my mind_

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he was finally able to return to his practice room. Just as he was ready to start he'd needed to use the restroom and had been stopped at least three times by different people. And now, to top it all off he could hear his CD playing which meant someone had taken his room. Despite the fact that he'd had it reserved. However, just as he approached the door, he heard a voice that he didn't quite recognize, but definitely enjoyed. Slowly, hoping he didn't make a lot of noise, he opened the door.

He was amazed to see none other than David Karofsky. He'd known that the boy had started attending Dalton, getting in due to extenuating circumstances. Sebastian had wanted to talk to him, but Dave was a year older and didn't participate in any after school activities it was hard to track him down.

Instead of stopping him just to talk, Sebastian stayed still and listened to the rest of the song.

_Tell me, tell me that your_  
 _Sweet love hasn't died_  
 _Give me, give me one more chance_  
 _To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

_Little things I should have said and done_  
 _I just never took the time._

_You were always on my mind_  
 _You were always on my mind_  
 _You were always on my mind_  
 _You were always on my mind_

Sebastian waited until the music had faded out before opening his mouth. "You have a really good voice."

Dave's jump was visible but Sebastian ignored the way the bigger boy wiped at his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dave asked, voice defensive.

"Well, technically I have this room reserved for another forty minutes, but I'll be happy to give it up if you want to practice your audition."

"Audition?"

Sebastian bit his lip at the amused laugh he let out. "You could easily get into the Warblers with a voice like that."

"What's the point? You guys aren't going to Nationals and I'm graduating in a few months."

"We still do small venues and concerts, and you'd get some instant friends."

Why do you care about me getting friends? You don't think I'm likeable."

Sebastian bit his lip and looked away, feeling those old words cut into him. And he knew it had to be worse for Dave. "I didn't mean those things."

"Then why'd you say them? Why didn't you just tell me no?"

He flinched at the harshness of Dave's voice, and said the first thing that came to mind. "I was jealous." Which, thinking about it, was true. "Do you have any idea how many guys would kill for eyebrows like yours? They're natural aren't they?"

That got a chuckle out of the boy, and Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine at the deep rich sound.

"Yeah, they're natural," Dave said, probably not noticing how he reached up and brushed them. "Unless my mom tweezes them at night. But they aren't sore when I wake up in the morning."

Sebastian laughed out loud at that, surprising both of them. "So will you audition? We'd gladly let you in, I'm sure."

Dave shrugged. "I'll think about it. Maybe just for fun. I don't know if I'd be able to really perform much." He got up and moved towards the door. "But you can have the room back. I just needed a little space."

Stepping back to let him pass, Sebastian nodded. "That's okay. I enjoyed the show and I hope to see you soon."

* * *

It was another week before Dave decided to audition. In fact, it was a spur of the moment type thing and because he was in such a good mood from being hit on (the boy wasn't his type, but it was still a nice ego boost) that he decided to sing Buble's "I'm Feeling Good." It went over quite well, his performance receiving enthusiastic applause. He couldn't help but notice Sebastian's smirk and gave him a grateful grin as he moved to leave the room, knowing they'd want to deliberate.

"Where are you going?" asked Thad, or at least Dave thought he was Thad.

"Uh, didn't you say you'd deliberate?"

"Deliberate what? You're in!" The comment was followed by more cheers and when they quieted down, Thad continued. "Yes, usually we talk about it, but considering our reaction along with Seb's profuse praises, there's nothing to talk about. How long will you need to practice for your first solo?"

There was a lot of agreeable murmurs, but Dave shook his head. "I don't know, but I d–"

"Well how long did you practice this?" interrupted the other David (who thankfully didn't shorten his name).

"I didn't practice it. I just felt like singing it and did it before I chickened out. But I don't think I'll be able to do a solo. Not in front of a larger audience."

He was greeted with silence, one that was surprisingly lacking in crickets. It was broken by the small voice of what had to be a freshman. "You didn't  _practice_  that?"

"Uh, well, not like sitting down and practicing, but I've sung it plenty of times. Michael Buble's my favorite singer."

"Fuck, what do you sound like when you do practice?" came another faceless voice.

Dave shrugged, opening his mouth to say that he'd never practiced singing before, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Okay, we know he's good, let's get started on our practice. When's our next performance?"

And then Dave was quickly ushered to a seat at the couch and talking and singing continued.

* * *

Sebastian rushed to catch up with Dave at the end of practice. He could tell it had been a bit intimidating for the boy, but he'd managed to survive despite the insistance that he sing a solo. Dave had only managed to get out of it for the upcoming performance. Though Sebastian planned on siding with him either way.

"Hey, Dave!" he called, running up to the boy. He reached out, touching his arm and pulling back as soon as he felt hard muscle under his palm.

"Yeah?" asked Dave, one of those jealousy-inducing eyebrows raised.

"Um," Sebastian had to shake his head to clear it, memories of the boy's earlier audition pushing out all coherent thought. All Dave had been missing was a stripper performing behind him… or maybe the boy could have used a standing mike and stripped himself.

"Look Sebastian," said Dave, "Thanks for putting in a good word for me, but I have some homework to do before I go home."

"Wanna go to  _Scandals_  with me tonight?" Sebastian blurted, not wanting Dave to get away from him so easily.

Dave obviously thought about it, but he eventually shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready to go back there just yet. Another time maybe."

"A movie then," Sebastian tried again, surprised at how badly he wanted to hang out with the boy.

"I'm not ready to date either."

That caught Sebastian off guard. "I didn't ask you on a date. I just want to hang out with you a bit more."

Again, Dave seemed to think about it, but this time he nodded. "Meet me in the library. You can hang around while I do my homework."

Sebastian nodded, feeling like he'd take anything he could get.

* * *

After that day in the library, the boys became nearly inseparable. Since Dave hadn't joined any sports they tended to talk in depth about it and often spoke and debated about movies or Warblers songs. It was clear to everyone who saw them that they were friends.

Towards the end of the year was The Warblers' Showcase. They invited family and friends and performed their favorite songs from the past school year.

Dave had managed to get out of singing solos at all of their previous performances, but the entire group managed to convince him to sing  _one_  song at their showcase. It took a few days, but Sebastian eventually succeeded in convincing him. This was of course subject to the following terms:

Dave only had to sing backup on the songs of his choice.

Sebastian sang with him, thus making it a duet of sorts.

They sang a Michael Buble song.

Surprisingly, Dave agreed rather quickly after finding out that Kurt and Blaine were invited. Dave had actually become pretty good friends with the couple, but he'd made it clear to the whole of the Warblers that he wanted to keep his joining quiet. It worked only to the point of them talking about a Dave with no last name.

It was amusing to listen to the couple complain about the lack of information. But the point was that Dave got really excited when he thought about staging his big reveal. He'd changed so much, and Kurt seemed to mention it every time they met. He didn't care if it was only a duet at the end of their last performance of his Senior year. If it went well he'd probably do some sort of singing when he got to school at the University of Michigan.

In fact, Dave was so excited on the night in question that he failed to notice quite a few things. Like when he was hidden away in a side room, and a few of the guys had agreed to keep him company until the show started. At some point, a few guys turned into just Sebastian. Then, during the first half, while Dave watched from the cracked open door, Sebastian kept glancing over and smiling that much wider. But the biggest thing he missed was during intermission when Sebastian came back as company.

That had been planned, along with the casual hanging out and last minute warm up for Dave. It was when Sebastian was leaving again after the mandatory "break a leg" and last minute support. He paused at the door and turned back to Dave.

"Remember how I said we dedicated our songs to you at Regionsals?" he asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Well, I think it applies even better today." Then he was out the door before Dave could reply.

Dave could only smile and take a deep, calming breath as he heard the applause.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the second song:  _Dave,_   **Sebastian,**   ** _Both,_  (Warblers)**

* * *

Kurt stood as soon as he saw Sebastian, but the lights blinked and Blaine pulled him back into his seat.

"You can talk to him afterwards, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"But I wanted to know who the new member was  _before_  everyone else. I mean, what's the point of being a friend of half the Warblers if we don't get any perks out of it?"

"Oh come on, they were the ones that suggested your song that won us Nationals. Isn't that perk enough?"

"But Sebastian was gone the whole intermission. It must have been their new member."

The couple was pulled apart by a throat clearing. "Are you two done?" asked Wes, grinning at them.

Blaine looked bashful, but Kurt ignored his own blush and waved a hand. "Yes, of course, what are you waiting for?" He grinned, enjoying his own 'the world waits for me attitude.' Apparently he managed to pull it off better than Rachel. Maybe it was because half the time it did seem to wait on him.

They started their second half with  _Uptown Girl_ , causing Blaine to sink a bit in his chair, blushing when Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Okay, so yes, Kurt knew that was the first time Blaine had met Sebastian, and sure it paralleled Kurt's meeting of Blaine incredibly well. But really, Sebastian had only been singing back ups and the song and choreography wasn't nearly as suggestive as when Kurt met Blaine. Plus Sebastian didn't seem to be as flirty as Blaine had made him sound.

The next two songs were more classical, but just as enjoyable, the boys singing lead on each having quite the operatic voices. It was a shame glee club competition judges tended towards more modern songs. Kurt was sure the Warblers could have won quite easily.

Then, Kurt realized that only two songs were left and he glanced at his program, wondering who'd be singing what since there were no names for either of them. He looked up quickly when he heard Sebastian start to speak.

"If any of you went to our Regionals competition you may remember that we dedicated our songs to a boy who'd recently gone through a really dark time. Well, when it was my turn to select a song for myself tonight, I decided to sing my favorite song from that day. And I wanted to personally dedicate it to that same boy, but in a slightly different way."

He stepped back, Kurt tilting his head in confusion. What other way could there be to dedicate the song to Dave? Apparently there wasn't supposed to be any more explanation, as they all started to sing.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,_   
_And all that counts is here and now,_   
_My universe will never be the same,_   
_I'm glad you came._

The choreography was slightly different, the group not having as large a stage. But they did well, and Kurt found himself much more willing to smile and enjoy the show. Especially now that it wasn't a competition and Sebastian didn't seem to be going after Blaine.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_   
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_   
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_   
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

_Turn the light out now, now I'll take you by the hand,_   
_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_   
_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,_   
_Away from us so stay, stay with me, I can make,_   
_Make you glad you came._

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,_   
_And all that counts is here and now._   
_My universe will never be the same,_   
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

They did the full song this time and it wasn't until the second half when Sebastian was doing a few more suggestive moves that his introduction became clearer. He knew that Sebastian and Dave were good friends, great friends really, and now it seemed that Sebastian had a new target. Kurt just hoped neither of them got hurt.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_   
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_   
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_   
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me._

_Turn the light out now, now I'll take you by the hand,_   
_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,_   
_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,_   
_Away from us so stay, stay with me, I can make,_   
_Make you glad you came._

Sebastian left the performance area, it wasn't so much a stage as a raised platform, and walked towards Kurt and Blaine.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,_   
_And all that counts is here and now._   
_My universe will never be the same,_   
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

A small part of Kurt wondered if he had interpreted incorrectly, but it was quickly destroyed when Sebastian kneeled in front of him and not Blaine to sing the last few lines.

_I'm glad you came_   
_So glad you came_   
_I'm glad you came_   
_I'm glad you came_

Returning to the small stage, they finished out much like they had at Regionals, minus the lighting.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,_   
_And all that counts is here and now._   
_My universe will never be the same,_   
_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

They received applause just as enthusiastic as the competition and Kurt was probably the first to stand. It really was good and he hoped the last song could stand up to this.

It took a few minutes for the applause to die down, but eventually Sebastian once again stood before the group.

"Now I get to be lucky enough to introduce this last song. As many of you know, we have been gushing over our new member. Now, since he joined after Regionals, he decided not to sing in any other songs tonight. He's performed a few things here and there, but tonight he's extremely excited to make his debut, even if it is a little last minute." He stepped back, and there was some rustling around before the a cappella started.

Kurt could have sworn he recognized the song, but it wasn't until an unseen singer was heard that it finally clicked. Then a part of him wondered if Dave would approve of this crooner's voice for this song. It was incredibly rich and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_   
_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_   
_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_   
_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

At the end of that first verse the Warblers parted and Kurt was pretty sure he squeaked when he saw David Karofsky step forward. The boy could sing very well and while a part of Kurt was upset that neither Sebastian nor Dave had shared this, a bigger part of him was so proud of what Dave seemed to have become. And an equally large part was quickly coming to the sad realization that this was the only song Dave was supposed to sing for them.

_I tried so very hard not to loose it_   
_I came up with a million excuses_   
_I thought I thought of every possibility_

_**And I know someday it'll all turn out** _   
_**You'll make me work so we can work to work it out** _   
_**And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get** _   
_I just haven't met you yet_

Kurt enjoyed the sound of Seb's and Dave's voices mixing, it was surprisingly soothing. And it was adorable when they broke out into a simply choreographed dance as they sang lines back and forth.

_I might have to wait,_ **I'll never give up**   
_I guess it's half timing_ **and the other half's luck**   
_Wherever you are,_ **whenever it's right**   
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_   
**And baby your love is gonna change me**   
_**And now I can see every possibility** _

_**Somehow I know that it'll all turn out** _   
_**You'll make me work so we can work to work it out** _   
_**And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get** _   
**I just haven't met you yet**

**They say all's fair in love and war**   
_But I won't need to fight it_   
**We'll get it right and** _we'll be united._

It was amusing to see Blaine blush as Sebastian winked on his line, and Kurt just smiled when Dave directed his own line at Kurt. But the last was the two Warblers singing towards, if not to, each other. He was pretty sure he saw Sebastian sending a few more looks than was necessary to perform the song.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_   
**And being in your life is gonna change me**   
_**And now I can see every single possibility** _

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_   
_And I'll work to work it out_   
_Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get,_   
_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

When Dave sang on his own it was as if everyone present was holding their breath. But as the others joined in again and Dave did a fancy little move, Kurt was pretty sure he was the first standing, though not the only one.

_**Oh you know it'll all turn out** _   
_**And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out** _   
**And promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah**   
**[You just don't know it yet]**

There were a few gasps from the audience, but Kurt wasn't sure how many were thinking that Sebastian had flubbed up the words and how many understood their meaning. Kurt himself had gasped, but was biting his lip to keep his ecstatic look at bay. A lot of things started to fall together for him, and apparently Dave, who was standing shocked, staring wide eyed at Sebastian.

 **I just haven't met you yet**  
 **Oh, promise you kid to give so much more than I get**  
(I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love)  
 **I just haven't met you yet**  
 _I just haven't met you yet_

Sebastian took everything in stride, singing the correct lyrics, acting as if Dave wasn't supposed to be singing anyways (which Kurt could tell he was since some of the Warblers were shooting nervous looks around). Then the group formed a semi circle around the pair as they sang, Wes guiding Dave to face Sebastian completely. Sebastian sang his last line, raising his eyebrows a bit. The gesture seemed to pull Dave from his shock just long enough for him to deliver the last line. Kurt felt goosebumps at the low tone, and was clapping and hollering before it died out.

The applause was massive. But Dave didn't seem to notice, his eyes still on Sebastian. The gossip in Kurt was suddenly glad that he was in the first row. Hoping to hear better, he took a step forward, waving away the hand that Blaine put on his arm.

* * *

"Seb?" Dave murmured, practically oblivious to the surrounding din of noise. "H-how long?"

"Pretty long." Sebastian took half a step forward. "Should I not have done that? Was it too much? Would you have wanted me to be more subtle? Maybe I should have done it in private, like when we were practicing or something."

Dave lifted a hand and placed a finger over Sebastian's lips. He could hear Wes dismissing everyone to the refreshments down the hall, but he ignored it as he remembered Sebastian's words at intermission. He smiled as his friend tried to talk around his finger. Dave just shook his head, putting more pressure on those supple lips. "It's okay, Seb," he said, licking his own lips. "I don't mind. You did good."

The hesitant smile on Sebastian's face nearly took Dave's breath away and his finger moved down to his chin.

"Really?" Seb whispered. "You're not embarrassed?"

Dave was vaguely aware of the room emptying, but he could see Kurt out of the corner of his eye and figured there were others taking their time leaving. Shaking his head, Dave leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "Let's just say I'm glad I came." Then he pressed their lips together.

Neither of them heard Kurt's joyful squeak, or the few hoots from their peers. In fact, they could only hear the words of each other, echoing through their heads:

… _And now I can see every single possibility…_

_Fin_

 


End file.
